


走肾的小车

by ttsufsh



Category: ttsu
Genre: 声入人心 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 10:42:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18871579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ttsufsh/pseuds/ttsufsh





	走肾的小车

异装癖黄子穿着短裙在吧里跳完舞之后独自回家，经过灯光并不是很明亮的小巷子被人按住压在墙上。被捂住嘴的同时感受到身后的人粗暴地掀起他的上衣被掐住乳头，疼痛让他呼出声，热气都喷在捂住他嘴的手上，“果然是个骚婊子，摸一下就发骚。”原本在乳头上的手顺着身体往下滑，探入裙内一把掐住他的yin茎，本来打算挣扎的双手一下子失去了力气，只能任由背后的人动手动脚。  
捂住他嘴巴的手把两个手指伸进他的嘴里抽插，搅🉐他口水直流，淌到胸前濡湿了硬起来顶着衣服的乳头。  
被手指扩张着后穴，红色的花朵不断地蠕动吮吸着插入的手指，后面的人受不了直接提枪而上，被撑满的快感一下子支配了他，“好爽…啊 快点 操我”   
被狠狠操干了几十下敏感点直接被草射，jing液射在墙上往下滴，刚射完的他身体十分敏感，承受不了更猛烈的撞击，他只能哀求，但下一秒就被抓着头发昂起头继续被操，灯光照清楚了下面的脸，眼泪和口水因为太爽都留了出来，他被操射了两三次了。  
他不断抽搐着，眼睛已经失神了，口水不受控制地滴下去找白色的液体玩耍，但他身后的红色花蕾仍然敬业地收缩着。他经过多次的射jing已经没有存货，他被束缚着只能一次又一次地被迫高潮，最后射空炮，被身后的人直接操射。  
被灌精的他肚子稍微鼓了起来，像是怀了孕，临走前他还被灌了尿，他脏了。


End file.
